


Lose yourself to dance

by iantosgal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Stiles, I think this is actual fluff, M/M, Scott and Stiles are bros, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott decides that everyone needs to just take a night to have a good time. Stiles gets drunk and then texts Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose yourself to dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just something a little fluffy! I felt like I should write something happy before I posted the next angst!fest currently taking shape on my open word doc and before I start the _next_ angst!fest that it currently taking shape in my brain! Muse, why you only want me to write angsty things?!?

“Seriously? Scott, our track record with parties isn't exactly great.”

“Stiles, it's gonna be fine.”

“Really? Because the last party we went to you all got attacked by Japanese demon ninjas! Am I the only one that remembers that?”

“No, but...”

“And off the top of my head I can think of like, fifty different super bad things that have happened whilst we were at a party. Lydia poisoning everyone with wolfsbane, Peter attacking Lydia and dragging me off, Heather being kidnapped and sacrificed to the nemeton...”

“Dude, I get it!” Scott said, exasperatedly. “None of that is gonna happen here.”

“Oh really? Sorry I didn't realise you had developed psychic abilities. Tell me more about the future,” Stiles said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow in mocking expectation. 

“Stiles, man, listen. The Oni already tested all of us so they're not gonna show up there, there isn't a kanima or an alpha pack running around...”

“No, just a dark spirit who could be possessing anyone around us. Aren't you worried about that?”

“Of course I am. And whoever it is, we will find them and stop them but we've looked everywhere and we've researched everything and we all need a break. We need to just relax and have a bit of fun. Be teenagers, you know?”

Stiles sighed and looked at the ground with a nod.

“You especially,” Scott said making Stiles look up at him searchingly. “My mom is really worried about you. We all are.”

“I'm fine.”

“You're not. But I know if you go home you're not going to sleep and when you can't sleep you research and the whole point of this is that we have some time to ourselves and go back to it all with fresh eyes. So, you're gonna come to this party where I can keep an eye on you and you're going to have fun and get a little bit drunk and then I'm gonna take you home and make sure you get some sleep.”

“You wanna take me home? I think that sounds vaguely dirty. I knew it was only a matter of time before you succumbed to the Stilinksi charm.”

“I succumbed a long time ago, doofus, just not in that way. Now...” Scott held up a black shirt and a blue one, a stupid big grin on his face. “Which one?”

* * * * * * * * * * 

The party was loud. It was loud and dark and absolutely heaving with drunken teenagers. Stiles thought he should probably be worried about his classmates penchant for holding parties in abandoned and derelict buildings but he couldn't really focus beyond the beat of the music vibrating through his body and the liquor that thrummed in his blood. He'd lost count of how many he'd had and he was really kind of annoyed that Scott could drink more than him and not even show it because he was a fucking werewolves and werewolves couldn't get drunk which was bullshit and totally unfair. So, Stiles was dancing like a maniac and slurring his words whilst Scott watched him in all his sobriety, sipping a beer and laughing with twinkling eyes at seeing Stiles _relax_. And he managed to do it all whilst dancing with Kira and looking super cool and making her laugh. Asshole. Isaac and Allison were totally lost in each other, practically trying to climb into each others mouths and Stiles made sure to get really close and make a gagging noise in Allison's ear until she collapsed into a fit of giggles. Maybe he wasn't the only one that was more than a little bit drunk. Lydia was dancing with a couple of guys from the lacrosse team whilst Aiden looked on, practically vibrating with jealousy whilst Ethan stood in front of him, a steadying hand on his brothers shoulder, and Stiles wasn't sure if Lydia was doing it on purpose but he was oddly proud of her because, yeah, he was no where near ready to forgive the twins for their hand in this whole mess. They had Boyd's blood on their hands. Erica's too. 

He shook his head. He was not going to get dragged down by those thoughts because he was having fun, dammit. For the first time in what felt like centuries he was actually having a good time. And if he thought about Boyd and Erica he would just start to feel guilty for having a good time when they were _dead_. But being miserable hadn't brought them back so far. Stiles thought Erica would actually have loved this party. He could practically see her dancing through the crowd, laughing at him with glowing eyes. 

He smiled. Suddenly, she seemed a lot closer than before. 

There was still one thing missing though. He had his phone out and a message typed and sent before the thought had fully formed and he was a little surprised when the phone vibrated almost instantly in his hand. 

_Come again? In English._ The text read and Stiles furrowed his brow before looking at what he had written. Ah. Yeah...there was a lot of symbols that definitely weren't supposed to be there. He took his time and typed the message out again. 

_I said: Stop being such a sourwold & ome 2 the parrrrtyyyyy!!1_

_How drunk are you???_

_Vewry. Please come, imiss you._

_Stiles._ Stiles could practically hear the sigh in the way Derek typed out his name. _Where is this party?_

_If I teell you wil yiou cone?_

_Maybe._

_Sweeeeeeeeet,. Old warehouse in the indusstral distric. Listen ffor he music you can't miss it. Follow thos cute little wolfy ears._

He didn't get an answer to that and Stiles stared at what he'd written. Had he actually sent it? He wasn't sure. Oh, yeah he definitely had sent that. He'd just told Derek, big bad werewolf Derek, that he had cute ears. 

He really needed some water. 

He staggered through the crowd of writhing bodies until he could get to where all the drinks were. Somehow, amongst all the beer and vodka and God knows what else, he managed to find a bottle of water. He tore the cap off and gulped about a third of the bottle in one go before taking a deep breath. He looked up just in time to see Scott's worried face appear in the crowd. 

“Dude, you ok?” he asked. 

“Yeah, man, I'm fine. Jus'...might have had a bit too much to drink.”

“You want me to take you home?”

“Hell no. I think Derek's on his way here?”

“Derek?”

“Yeah...I text him.”

“Oh. So, is this you finally growing some balls and acting on your crush?”

“What?” Stiles said, flailing around as he tried to see if any of the others were close enough to hear Scott's words. “What crush?”

“Come on, dude, your my best friend, my brother...I can read you like a book and you're not so subtle on wanting to jump his bones.”

“Dude!! Seriously? Shut up. He's like a crazy ninja, he might be close enough to hear that shit and that is totally _not_ how I want him finding out.”

“So this is you growing some balls!?”

“Maybe.”

“Because Derek might just think it's the alcohol talking.”

“Hence the water,” Stiles replied, waving the bottle in Scott's face. “I need to sober up enough that he doesn't think it's taking advantage without being sober enough that I lose my nerve.”

“Ahh the elusive perfect level of drunk.”

“I'm starting to think you might be a little drunk yourself.”

“Hey,” Scott said with a shrug, and his eyes were definitely a little unfocussed. “Stranger things have happened.”

Stiles had a comeback on the tip of his tongue. He really did. Something about how strange was their life or something but it died when he looked out onto the dance floor and saw Derek walking easily through the crowd, seeming to make it part around him like water. 

Fuck. Derek was perfect and Stiles was totally lost. 

He was wearing a tight blue t-shirt, muscled arms straining at the seems, black jeans that hugged in all the right places, hair effortlessly messy in a way Stiles would never be able to achieve. His eyes glowed blue for a second when they fell on Stiles and Scott. 

Stiles couldn't breath. He pushed the bottle into Scott's chest and kept pushing until Scott got the message, laughed and took the bottle out of his hands before disappearing into the crowd. 

“Hey,” Stiles whispered, before clearing his throat and saying louder. “Hey. I didn't think you would really come.”

“You asked me to, didn't you?” Derek replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah but since when do you do as I ask?”

“Since now, I guess,” Derek replied and leaned over him to grab a bottle of beer. Stiles swallowed as Derek's arm brushed his side. “Where are the others?”

“Around,” Stiles replied, non-committally. “Do you wanna dance?”

His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating for a second as he realised what he'd just said. So apparently this _was_ him growing some balls. He looked wide eyed up at Derek who was staring at him, beer paused halfway to his lips. 

“Sure,” Derek said, eventually, putting the beer down untouched and taking hold of Stiles' arm. 

Derek dragged him into the middle of the dance floor and Stiles couldn't believe this was happening. There was no way...

Derek started to move in time with music and Stiles' mouth dried up. He swallowed and willed his body to be graceful, just this once. They danced and Stiles tuned out everything but the music and the sway of Derek's hips. The longer they danced, the more Derek smiled, the more Stiles' relaxed. He gave in and let his body do what it wanted and earned an outright laugh from Derek. Stiles smiled back and edged closer, well into Derek's personal space but the werewolf just smiled. 

Feeling suddenly brave, Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's arm, pulling him closer and then winding his arms around Derek's neck. He was breathing deeply, adrenaline and little bit of fear racing through his veins. He waited for the rejection, waited for the anger and the shock. Instead, he felt Derek's arms wrap themselves around his waist and pull him close. 

“Stiles?” Derek breathed and Stiles suddenly realised how close their lips where. If he just moved his head forward slightly, he could brush them together...Derek growled softly and Stiles realised he'd actually done just that, their lips now touching in a soft, chaste kiss. 

Stiles pulled back a little and looked into Derek's eyes, flickering his gaze questioningly between the two pale green irises. 

Derek surged forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. His stubble scratched gently across Stiles' cheek and jaw and Stiles loved the way it burned a little. He flicked his tongue out to trace against Derek's lips and sighed happily when they opened and Derek pulled him impossibly closer. 

Stiles lost track of time. They could have been kissing for a few seconds or a few hours. He wished time would stop and he could be stuck in this moment forever. No hyper-vigilance. No one trying to kill him, his friends or his dad. No one trying to get his dad fired. No fucking nogitsune or nemeton or oni. Just Stiles and Derek, locked together in this perfect moment. 

When the kiss broke they didn't move away. They rested their foreheads together and continued to move to the music, arms still wrapped around each other. Stiles felt like they should say something. Shouldn't there be an awkward discussion about what the kiss meant? Something about how Stiles was too young for Derek? Surely, Derek should say something about not wanting anything serious? But neither of them said a word, because it turned out when it actually came down to it, this was exactly where they were both meant to be. They were always going to end up together and they were both stupid to only be realising that now.

After a while, Stiles chuckled. 

“What?” Derek asked, smiling. 

“Who knew the sourwolf was such a good dancer?”

Derek smile turned into a smirk and leant forward to kiss Stiles again and yeah, Stiles could get used to that. Very, very used to that. He smiled into the kiss and let everything fall away. 

For the first time in months, he wasn't afraid, wasn't looking over his shoulder for the next threat. 

With Derek, he finally felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the Daft Punk song which was on repeat as I wrote this and is now what I imagine they are dancing to. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> My tumblr can be found here: http://we-are-our-secrets.tumblr.com/ Feel free to come and say hello.


End file.
